An Eternity with You
by MonoLuna
Summary: Inspired by the song 'ACUTE'. This will be in the Era where Samurais, Princesses, Assassins and many other do exist. About a young boy named Kaito who had been taken in by a samurai along with two other kids to be trained as the next Samurais. After passing Meiko went her separate ways while two continue their role. What happens when Kaito meets two beautiful young women?


_Plot_

 _This will be based off the era with samurai's, princesses, assassins, warlords etc in Japan do exists. A boy named Kaito, who was taken in by a once known Samurai master probably the last Samurai ever known. The young boy was brought under his wings along with other young children like him that had been orphaned, found on the street was Gakupo, Meiko. They were not only raised to be like a family, a chance to live a life that they deserve but as they got older they had been trained to be the next generation of Samurai's to protect their country with its people and to protect the Royal family once the great Samurai master, their father figure has come to an end of his lifetime. What will happen to this three next Samurai generation after their father had passed as he had grown old of age, will they carry on the Samurai way or will they go their separate ways and what will happen when Kaito meets the Royal Family especially meet with two beautiful young women, Miku the Royal Princess and Luka the Royal servant. What will their story lead?_

 **Chapter 1**

It's a sad morning as the three now young men and woman who have become strong samurais who had been raised by the last Samurai of the last generations of Samurais in his time. He had taken these three children off the streets, raising them as his own and at the same time raised them to become the next generation of new Samurai's with the duty and roles to protect their country with its people and protect the Royal family through troubled times of war as many Warlords a having a power struggle between kingdoms so their duty is to protect the Royal family that believes the family will bring peace and a new era to the world for the next era.

But at this very moment, their father is lying in bed growing weaker, indicating that he will soon pass as it nears the end of his time. Kaito, Gakupo and Meiko gather around their father's bedside being there for him for his passing to the next life. Their father looks at them with peace as he smiles towards them.

"I'm so proud of you all. I'm proud to have you all as my children...I can go at peace now knowing you will make me proud and help these world to shape for a new era" The old Samurai, their father gave one last word with his last breath "I love...you" then he had stopped breathing that caused the three children to feel pained and full of sadness as the only father figure they had ever known has now left them as life taken him away from them. Both Kaito and Meiko has fallen to tears while Gakupo tries to stay strong for the both of them as he holds onto Meiko giving her comfort, allowing her to cry in his arms while he watches Kaito fall to tears hugging their father.

"We must..stay strong. And follow our father's words" Gakupo said to them "That's what he wanted for us, to carry on the Samurai way and to help shape a new era with the Royal family" he reminds them what their father had planned for them.

Kaito slowly pulled away from their father as he knelt on his knees by their father's side, his head tilted and eyes closed. He slowly tries to calm himself down.

"His...right. We should carry on what our father wants us to do..." he said agreeing with what Gakupo said earlier.

But someone had other things in her mind especially with the father she had ever wanted has now left her, leaving a big hole in her chest. Hearing about what their father had said about them needing to carry out their duties their father had set for them was not something that she sure she would want to do anymore. Meiko looks at the both of them before looking away from them. Kaito stood up from the ground, his back facing towards them.

"We should burry him under the tree with his wife..." he said to them. Kaito turned to look at the both of them.

They both look at him and both nodded. Gakupo released Meiko as he went to help Kaito carry their father from the bed and carry him out of the house while Meiko went to get the shovels which are what they will need to dig to bury their father beside his wife. Once she had grabbed the shovels, she followed after them going to the very tree which is nearby. When they got there, they gently placed their father's body on the ground, grabbing the shovels from Meiko and the two started digging beside the grave. Meiko on her knees staring down at their father, feeling that sense of tightness in her chest, the feeling of hollowness and slowly as that hollowness grew it creates a sense of darkness.

The grave had finally been made so both Kaito and Gakupo placed the shovels down and gone up to the body, grabbing the body and gently placed the body down in the hole they had dugged up. Once they had placed the body in, Meiko been watching them placed their father in the ground befoe they all gather stones and covered the body.

When they had finished piling the rocks over the body then stepped aside and stood beside each other looking at both graves.

"His at peace now, going to meet his wife in the next life," Gakupo said with a deep calm tone of voice yet again being strong for the both of them.

"And we should do what he wished us to do" Kaito added

Meiko clenched her hands into a tight fist with her eyes shut tight and shook her head, standing back and away from them which caused both Kaito and Gakupo to fall into confusion to what is wrong with her.

"Meiko...?" Kaito looked at her in confusion.

"No...I-I don't want it..." Meiko begun to say

"What are you saying...?" Gakupo asked

"I don't want to follow this path anymore...It will only bring more pain knowing that being a samurai will only remember the loss" she said "I can't...I just can't" she said as a small tear started to build up in her eyes then she ran off once she felt a tear fall from her eyes. She dashes off feeling that she can't take it anymore to stay around any longer than what she already has for the fact that she doesn't know how to face them at this very moment...or ever.

With Meiko having to run off it caused a worry and concern for Kaito and Gakupo as they wonder what will happen now and from on here out. Will tey go their separate ways Meiko had left them or will they try to bring back Meiko to continue their roles and duties?

 **Time Period:**

 **Sunday morning - 8am**

°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°°o.O O.o°

Hello fellow fanfiction readers!

I'm very excited to do this story and hope that you enjoy reading it. It sorta similar to an old story I have been writing a long time ago and still writing it just haven't come to the point of posting it up yet haha.

Anyways please do leave your thoughts/reviews.


End file.
